1. Field of Technology
The technology described in this patent application relates generally to the field of keyboards for portable devices. More specifically, a staggered keyboard for a portable device is provided that enables more efficient spacing of the keyboard in a format that is familiar to the user of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices having keyboards are known in this field. Several examples of such devices are shown in the following United States patents, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and all of which are incorporated into the present application by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,278,442; 6,489,950; 6,452,588; D416,256; D433,460; D460,493; D 464,995; and D461,803.
In these prior devices, the key centers are spaced along a common line or arc in each row of keys in the keyboard. The labeling on the keys are also placed along this same line or arc. Aligning the keys in this manner establishes a lower limit on the size of the keyboard because the keys in each row must be spaced some minimum distance apart from each other and cannot touch or overlap, otherwise the user would not be able to discern which key is being selected. Although the key size and spacing can be reduced in order to reduce the size of the keyboard, at some point the keys become too small or too close together to maintain efficient typing.